Bersyarat
by Marching Mark
Summary: Jadi pacarku, deal? [NCT; #Lucas #Mark #MarkCas #LuMark]


Mark bangun tidur saat matahari sudah tinggi. Untungnya hari ini tidak ada kuliah yang harus ia hadiri. Selepas cuci muka dan gosok gigi, ia melenggang ke dapur untuk sarapan.

Sesampai di dapur, Mark buru-buru menggeledah kulkas dan lemari makanan. Perutnya yang belum diisi sejak semalam mulai ribut merapalkan _freestyle rap_ yang tidak kalah keren dari _freestyle rap_ sang pemilik perut. Mark mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapati satu makanan pun yang bisa langsung ia kunyah. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, diambilnya sebutir telur dari kulkas untuk membuat telur ceplok.

Tangan Mark sibuk menyiapkan teflon dan minyak goreng. Kemudian, Mark menyalakan kompor dan mengatur suhunya dengan gerakan luwes seolah sudah mahir, padahal batinnya bingung setengah mati. Tanpa mau repot menunggu sampai minyaknya panas, ia segera memecah telur dan mencemplungkannya ke teflon.

"Yo, Markie!" Suara berat milik Lucas mengagetkan Mark yang sedang bersusah payah membalik telur.

"Jangan bikin kaget, bisa?" Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal setengah mati karena telur yang sedang ia balik terjatuh dari spatula. Gara-gara itu tangannya terkena cipratan minyak panas. Tidak terlalu sakit sih, tapi tetap membuat Mark uring-uringan dalam hati.

"Tumben pegang kompor," kelakar Lucas. Laki-laki itu menarik salah satu kursi makan, lalu mendudukinya.

"Lapar," timpal Mark ketus.

Lucas terkekeh, lalu kembali berkelakar, "Galak, nanti cepat tua kayak Kak Doyoung lho."

Mark mulai risih mendengar celetukan-celetukan si pemuda bongsor. "Kalau cuma mau bikin marah, mending pergi deh," omel Mark tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari masakannya.

Terdengar bunyi kursi digeser. Pikir Mark, Lucas akan beranjak dari dapur. Mark baru saja akan melakukan selebrasi kecil karena berhasil membungkam mulut berisik Lucas, tapi niatan itu langsung menguap saat sebuah tangan besar mengambil alih teflonnya.

"Ini apa, sih? Telur pakai kuah minyak?" sembur Lucas. "Sudah pernah kuajari kalau bikin telur ceplok minyaknya sedikit saja. Ini lagi, bentuknya aneh. Pasti kamu masukin telur pas minyaknya belum panas, kan?"

Mark hanya bisa melongo mendengar ocehan Lucas. Menurutnya, masakannya sudah benar. Mark agak kesal mendengar kritikan tajam dari Lucas. Kurang ajar sekali teman _sharehouse_ -nya itu mengomentari masakannya seperti tadi. Dia pikir dia koki kondang seperti Gordon Ramsay, huh?

"Aku buatkan yang baru, yang ini jangan dimakan! Kamu duduk saja!" Nada bicara Lucas melembut, tawa kecil menyertai di akhir kalimatnya—menandakan kalau komentar pedasnya tadi cuma bercanda.

Mark beranjak dari depan kompor dengan patuh, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Matanya dengan awas mengamati gerak-gerik Lucas. Sampai sekarang, Mark masih tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya laki-laki yang banyak tingkah dan banyak omong itu jago memasak. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang bikin telur ceplok saja tidak pernah becus.

Mark terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan mengamatinya sampai tidak menyadari kalau Lucas sudah selesai memasak. "Nih, aku bikin omelette. Dihabiskan, ya!" Lucas menaruh piring berisi omelette buatannya di hadapan Mark, lalu duduk di kursi makan yang berada di sisi lain meja.

"Makasih, Cas!" Mark tersenyum senang, binar-binar bahagia memenuhi kedua bola matanya. Hidungnya keasyikan menghirup aroma harum yang menguar dari omelette di hadapannya. Dia mulai menyendok omelette-nya, lalu buru-buru melahapnya. "Uh, panas!"

"Pelan-pelan, Mark! Ditiup dulu!" Lucas bangkit dari duduknya, kedua tangannya dengan sigap menyodorkan kotak tisu dan segelas air minum untuk Mark.

Mark menelan sendokan pertamanya dengan susah payah, lalu melanjutkan makan dengan lebih hati-hati. Dia makan dalam diam, terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya. "Enak, Cas!" seru Mark dengan nada riang saat omelette di piringnya tandas tanpa sisa. "Sering-sering masak buat aku, ya?" celetuk Mark setengah bercanda.

"Boleh. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Apa tuh?"

"Jadi pacarku, _deal_?"

Mulut Mark menganga, matanya membola, dan alis camarnya terangkat tinggi. Berani taruhan, dia pasti malu kalau melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, tapi Mark terlalu syok untuk mempedulikan hal itu. Namun, bagi Lucas, saat ini Mark terlihat sangat menggemaskan, apalagi dengan tambahan semburat merah muda di pipi dan telinganya.

"Kuanggap jawabanmu _deal_ , ya?" Lucas terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut Mark.


End file.
